


when you see the poison

by ladywinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got prompted by ivy_tsuta for Minato/Karin, when you see the poison</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you see the poison

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Got prompted by ivy_tsuta
> 
> Prompt: Minato/Karin. when you see the poison.
> 
> Warnings: semi-explicit, wierd. XD

She saw him, hovering, like a faint cloak, around the blond as she was carried around by the Copy Nin.

That night she crept close to the Jinchuuriki's tent and said, on a breathful of chakra-formed words to the chakra-being, _Why are you here?_

 _I'm waiting_ , the imprint of chakra and memory replied, it tilted what formed it's head towards her, and smiled, _You have her hair_.

She tossed her head irritably, _So what? What are you waiting for?_

 _You have her *hair*_ , the thing that was left of a man said to her, and drifted close close close, sliding his cheek, insubstantial, against her head.

 _I'm not her_ , she pointed out, an eyebrow raised. _Whoever she is._

 _You have_ , his eyes, they were... they were like he was missing half his soul, _her hair_. Chakra petted the back of her head, then stroked her neck, an uncomfortable disturbance against her own; she shivers. The hand drifted down, caressing, then just cupped around her ass and drew up and down and up the line of her crack. _Do you have her hair down here, too?_

She thought for two seconds about saying 'No'; but, goddammit, Sasuke just refuses to put out and her own hand was getting old. So she replied, _Why, do you want to see?_

Laughter, _That's how she would've replied too,_ and solidified laughter slid it's way into her clothes.

(Later, she only regrets that she could never have bragging rights about sleeping with Konoha's Yondaime.)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: old response, reposting for prosperity


End file.
